Bite me
by Owanosegirl
Summary: Whenever Mika needed blood, Yuu was more than willing to give him some. But it went further than only his desire to help.


Yuu didn't mind giving Mika his blood. It helped the blonde survive, after all. And there was also something… intimate in the whole act. They were extremely close from each other during those moments when Mika fed from his neck. And Yuu came to love this proximity. He missed being that close with Mika. And Mika probably did as well.

So when Mika came to him, thirsty, and asked for blood, Yuu immediately brought him to their room to give them privacy. Mika would never feed if there were anyone else with them, which made sense considering how those feeding sessions generally went.

They were currently sitting on Mika's bed, face to face, neither of them saying a word for a short while. But even though wasn't saying it, the way Mika kept fidgeting, gulping around his dry throat, Yuu could tell he was uncomfortable.

Wanting to put a stop to Mika's pain, to give him what he needed, Yuu took him in his arms, holding him close. He then pushed the collar of his shirt away and turned his head to the side, exposing his neck to Mika's hungry eyes. "Here. Bite me, drink my blood. I know you want it."

They both wanted this. Yuu wanted to take care of Mika, and was not taking advantage of his needs for his own pleasure, or because he wanted to be close to the blonde. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the pleasure it gave him.

For Mika, the invitation seemed a little too tempting. Yes, he wanted it, wanted it badly. And that was not only a matter of blood, of that growing thirst that couldn't wait to be satisfied. He wanted Yuu. He wanted to be held by Yuu, his voice and touch comforting him, telling it was alright, even though the act of blood drinking certainly wasn't right.

"Mika..." The vampire didn't move yet, even though he had needs to take care of. Moving a hand to Mika's hair (how could they be so soft?), Yuu started to brush a hand through his hair, insisting: "Mika, we both that you need it. Just drink. Take what you need. I offer it to you. My blood belongs to you and only you."

Mika could hardly resist with Yuu right there, offering a real feast to him. Yuu's blood was attracting him, almost as if it was a song singing to his heart. His fangs ached, his urge to bite getting stronger. "Yuu-chan, I want it..." He couldn't hold back now. Mika returned Yuu's embrace and brought himself closer. "I'm sorry..." Then, he softly bit into Yuu's neck.

There was a small sting, a pain barely noticeable when Mika's fangs pierced through Yuu's skin to reach his veins. Well, those fangs were sharps, after all. But soon, the pain was gone, and Yuu could barely notice Mika's fangs buried in his neck. The only noticeable thing now was Mika sucking at his skin, swallowing his blood in small gulps. And the pleasure that flew in his body.

As soon as Yuu's blood hit his tongue, Mika felt an amazing pleasure, relief flowing in his throat. If for humans the taste of blood was metallic and disgusting, for a vampire, it was the most delicious taste ever. It was a sweet flavor, like a sweet, fruity honey. And no matter how disgusted it made him, Mika had to admit that the taste was heavenly.

The pleasure that Yuu felt was like nothing else. A deep, but forbidden pleasure, one that only Mika could give him. Feeling his body and mind grow numb with pleasure, Yuu smiled, moving his hand through Mika's hair. "It's alright. Take all you need. It'll be fine."

It was over soon after that. With his thirst quenched, Mika removed his fangs from Yuu's neck. He pulled back, his cheeks flushed, avoiding eye contact with Yuu, who was blushing just as hard as him.

Still not looking into Yuu's eyes, Mika asked: "Are you alright, Yuu-chan?" His smile still present, Yuu told him, his voice soft and reassuring: "I'm perfectly fine! Don't worry! It doesn't even hurt!"

Okay, it did hurt a little at first, but he was not going to tell Mika about it. He didn't want to make him worry more than he already was. The blonde already hated having to take his blood, he certainly didn't need more reasons to resent it.

"Yuu-chan..." Yuu looked at the blonde, who looked at him for the first time in the last few minutes. "Huh?" Mika, sitting on his knees, his hands moving non-stop, murmured: "Are you… Do you really not mind giving me your blood?"

Putting one hand on Mika's own, he spoke softly: "Of course I'm okay with this! It's you! If you need something, all you need to do is ask. You can ask me anything." Mika simply nodded and said shyly: "Then… Would you… Hold me a little bit longer? I just want to be with you."

Yuu felt warm inside. Mika could be really adorable… But only when the two of them were alone. Mika was only showing that side of him to Yuu.

Yuu took the vampire in his arms, holding him close, and they stayed like for a few minutes.


End file.
